The Ultimate Submission
by aliasnumberfive
Summary: Edward would do anything to please his mistress, even submit to another man.  One-shot D/s fic written for the Dommella's Dungeon contest.  Bella/Edward/Carlisle


Dommella's Dungeon Contest  
Pen Name: aliasnumberfive  
Pairing if Applicable: Bella/Edward/Carlisle  
Title: The Ultimate Submission  
Rating: MA  
Brief Summary: Edward would do anything for his Mistress, even submit to another man if that's what would please her most.

**_US~US~US~US~_**

Everything was so quiet that I could hear the lingering pops of the car engine as it cooled down, the chirping of the crickets outside sounding even through the closed car windows.

"Are you ready, slave?"

Though it was a question, there was little softness in her tone, the allowance that she was making in even asking me for my state of mind tempered by the knowledge that any answer other than yes would result in her disappointment.

I hated to disappoint her, so even though my stomach was twisted in nervous knots, I nodded.

"Yes, Mistress," I murmured.

My head was bowed, my eyes trained on the dashboard, but I could hear her pull the keys from the ignition and shift to unfasten her seatbelt. I hurriedly unfastened my own belt and opened my door, stepping out and around the car quickly but gracefully. I opened my Mistress's car door and reached toward her. Her leather gloved hand fit itself coolly into my hot outstretched palm and I felt the slightest pressure as she used me to steady herself as she stepped out. I closed the door behind her, then followed her up the path toward the looming mansion with its softly glowing windows. The sharp staccato click of her stiletto heals on the stones was a familiar sound and I concentrated on it, allowing it to calm me with the routine. When she reached the landing, I stayed two steps down and waited as patiently as I could as she stood at the door. I expected her to ring the bell, but instead, she turned to me and placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face until my gaze met hers.

"Edward, I expect you to do your best to reflect well on me tonight. Remember that your primary duty is to see to my pleasure, and you'll do fine."

I felt a pang of hurt that she felt I needed these reminders. I wouldn't be here if it weren't my ultimate goal to make my Mistress happy in every way possible. She wanted this, and because she wanted this, so did I.

Her stern gaze softened a bit, and I wondered if she recognized my hurt. Her gloved fingers stroked across my cheekbones, two soft sweeps, and then she leaned down to place a kiss at my hairline.

"You're such a good little slave; I know I don't have to worry. Master Carlisle has been made aware of your safe words, and I'll be there the entire time," she murmured. I shivered slightly at the feeling of her breath on my ear, nodding quickly to let her know I understood. I felt myself glowing inside at her compliments and affection, so much so that when she finally rang the doorbell I didn't feel nearly nervous as I had moments before.

It didn't take long for the heavy front door to swing open. Framed in the doorway was a man perhaps 10 years my senior, wearing an expensive custom tailored suit with an open-collared white shirt, looking like he just got home from the office with only enough time to spare to remove his tie. I'd been here enough times to know that this was Master Carlisle's usual look, and although it wasn't the typical leather most people associated with Dominants, there was no doubt of Master Carlisle's place in our world.

"Isabella, a pleasure as always. Please come in and bring your little toy" his deep voice invited. My Mistress stepped inside, then gestured for me to follow with a hand signal. I quickly moved into the marble floored entry hall and waited in silence as my Mistress and Master Carlisle engaged in a bit of small talk. I concentrated on my breathing, tuning them out until I heard a reference to me.

"I have to admit that I'm eager for the opportunity to play with your toy tonight, Isabella. Shall we have him wait for us in the playroom?"

I've been in this house many times with my Mistress for play parties, sometimes allowed to walk on a leash behind her, sometimes made to crawl on my hands and knees across the hard cold floors. At these parties, a number of the second floor bedrooms were used for play, but the official playroom was in the basement, if you could call a ground floor in a mansion a basement. It certainly didn't look like one.

Mistress laughed at Master Carlisle's words, but turned to look at me over her shoulder.

"Edward, go to the playroom and wait for us there in the usual position."

I turned and made my way to the stairway, knowing that she did not expect or want a verbal response—only immediate obedience. And I gave it to her gladly, even in situations like this one, where my palms were already sweating and my stomach was rolling. With each measured step that I took, I tried to concentrate on the anticipation that I felt rather than the fear. When I hit the stairs, I made myself remember a reason why I was doing this with every new step.

_I would please My Mistress._

_I would make her proud._

_I would put that look of pure, unadulterated lust on her beautiful face._

_I would get to hear her sounds of pleasure, smell her thick arousal in the air._

_And in return for all of that, I would be taken care of too._

By the time I reached the open door of the playroom, I was once again at least temporarily in control of my nerves. I slipped off my shoes before I stepped over the threshold and carried them with me inside, where my jeans and white t-shirt joined them in a tidy pile. Mistress required that I go bare under my outer clothes, so there was no underwear to remove and I was left naked, wearing only my collar and cuffs. As I settled on my knees in the middle of the room facing the door, thighs spread wide, arms laced behind my back and my torso bent forward until my nose nearly touched the floor, I felt grateful for the warmth of the playroom. Later, I knew, I'd be sweating, but for now it helped me to feel safe.

I stayed there, perfectly still, waiting to gift my Mistress. Tonight I would give her my ultimate submission by subbing for Master Carlisle at her command. It would be my first time with another man.

And it was all for her.

**_US~US~US~US~_**

I'd been subbing for a few years before I met Mistress, playing mostly on weekends though I'd been collared by two different Dommes in the time I'd been in the scene. I was aching for more . . . everything, really. More time, more power exchange, more pleasure, even more pain. But there just weren't that many straight-up, full-time Dommes out there, and some of them weren't interested in subs with cocks. I considered myself completely heterosexual, so I had no interest in subbing for another man, even in a completely non-sexual way. And though I tried a few switch relationships just to be sure, I found that my desire to dominate was virtually nil.

So when I met Mistress, I was making do. I'd just gotten out of a collared relationship, and had begun to resign myself to the fact that I probably wasn't going to find what I was looking for. Still, something was better than nothing, so I attended a munch for the first time in months. I saw her the moment I walked into the banquet room at the restaurant, talking with a small group of men. Most of them I knew by sight as Doms, and as I took in her conservative blouse and pencil skirt, I felt a flash of disappointment that this gorgeous woman must also be a submissive new to our local scene.

Clearly, I had been wrong in my assumptions, a mistake that my new Mistress punished me for with her hand gripping my balls in a vice while her paddle gave my ass a hot throbbing burn when I confessed it to her. It was just what I needed—_she_ was just what I needed, and I did everything in my power to please her. When she collared me, I was happy. When she asked me to move into her small rented house to serve her at her will, I was ecstatic. And when she finished graduate school and told me to quit my job so that we could move back to her home state, I didn't hesitate to comply. I could find a teaching job anywhere but my Mistress was one of a kind.

Here in Seattle, everyone in the scene knew her, revered her. She'd been trained by Master Carlisle and he threw her a welcome home party our first month in town. My Mistress had been private in the smaller university town we'd lived in before, careful so as not to run into a student or anyone else affiliated with her schooling. In Seattle, she shrugged off that caution, comfortable in her place in the community. That first play party we attended she dressed me in a crotchless mesh thong that showed me off to her old friends. I felt such pride at belonging to her, at being allowed to sit on the floor by her side while her hand stroked my hair as she caught up with people she'd known since college. Occasionally her hand would snake down and stroke my cock, checking to make sure I was following her instructions to stay erect so that she could show off the size of her slave. I was so high on the feeling of serving her, of submitting to her so publicly while she shone like the star that she was, that it was nothing to stay hard for her.

That was the first night Master Carlisle requested to play with me. I heard my Mistress sigh heavily, before informing him that males were a limit for me, one of the few I had. I was puzzled when I heard Master Carlisle laugh incredulously and ask how Mistress was handling that. Mistress sharply informed him that I served her well, but I was still confused at the tenor of their exchange.

Until later that night. The play had begun and we were watching Master Carlisle scene with a young blond man he called Jasper. It was a relatively simple scene with some bondage and minor cock torture, but I could feel how tense and excited my Mistress was as she watched. Her hand tightened in my hair when Master Carlisle forced his cock into Jasper's mouth, and when Master Carlisle finished, I heard the low, breathy moan that signaled her extreme arousal. I glanced at her quickly out of the corner of my eye and saw the tell-tale flush of her face, reinforcing what I'd heard.

And I realized that my Mistress was into homoeroticism. _Very_ into homoeroticism.

When we got back to her home that night, Mistress fucked me with her strap-on cock, riding me so hard I nearly came without her permission. She was insatiable under my tongue, though I did my very best to make her cum multiple times. And when she finally ordered me to bed, I lay down completely sated but with a heavy heart, knowing that I must be such a disappointment to her and ashamed that I was so clearly deficient in being everything she wanted.

Mistress never said a word in reproach, but I couldn't get my deficiency out of my head, especially when we attended play parties and I could see firsthand the scenes she gravitated toward. She liked to watch men together, certainly not exclusively, but definitely preferentially. Occasionally she would touch me while she watched, a pinch of my nipples, a scratch of her nails down my back, a flick of her finger against my cock that was always erect at the sight and smell of her arousal. And each time, I felt my shame at not being able to please her grow until it had burst at our last party, two weeks ago. This time, Mistress was not content with playing with my hair or my nipples, and she'd ordered me to watch Master Carlisle fuck his sub as she stroked my cock with a firm fist and whispered in my ear all of the things she'd like to see done to me while she watched. I found myself quickly on the brink, and just as Master Carlisle began to release into the sub, Mistress ordered me to cum. Maybe I surprised us both a little bit when I did, with enough force that afterwards I had to crawl quite a ways across the floor to clean up my mess.

The next day, after a nearly sleepless night, I'd asked my Mistress if I could change our contract. I could hear the worry in her voice as she questioned me about my desired changes.

"Did I push you too far last night? I know being with men is a limit, but voyeurism and public servitude aren't and you've seemed to enjoy them in the past. If it was a problem, I'm disappointed that you didn't use your safeword," she said, a frown line appearing between her brows.

"No, Mistress," I hurried to assure her, wanting to reach out and smooth out the worry line with my finger, but refraining. I took a deep breath and forced it out, knowing that I needed to get this out as soon as possible. "I want to adjust my limit on subbing for men. I'm willing to try it, if it would please you, Mistress."

She looked me over for a moment, clearly a little stunned and trying to read my face for any doubt. I'd spent the night exorcising that doubt, so I knew that there was only a calm sureness for her to see. Finally she smiled and stroked my face with affection.

"That would please me very much, my beautiful boy. Are you sure you're willing to please me in that way?"

I nodded, and we discussed the boundaries of my submission to men—that it be in a private session, that my Mistress always be present, and that the first time at least would be with Master Carlisle.

**_US~US~US~US~_**

Now, as my thighs trembled from the strain of my position in Master Carlisle's playroom, I couldn't regret my decision. I knew my Mistress was excited, and I was so relieved to finally be able to give her everything that she wanted. I would do this for her, though I wasn't so arrogant or phobic to believe that I wouldn't find enjoyment as well. I had no illusions about my own sexuality, and while I was undoubtedly attracted to women, I was also clearly a kinky little bastard and my body had been well-trained to respond to any stimulation my Mistress deemed to provide.

After what felt an eternity, I heard two sets of footsteps enter the room in front of me, the light clicking of my Mistress's stiletto healed thigh highs next to the slightly heavier tread of Master Carlisle's now-bare feet. I kept my eyes down, my nose almost grazing the floor. I felt like I must be trembling as Master Carlisle circled around me to stand at my back, but I concentrated on keeping myself as still as possible so that I wouldn't embarrass my Mistress with signs of poor training.

"Such a pretty posture your toy has, Mistress Isabella."

"I know, isn't it? I like to see him bowing at my feet."

Master Carlisle laughed, a rich deep sound that had my arms rising in goosebumps. "I was referring to the view from the back, but yes, the bow is nice as well."

My Mistress murmured in agreement. A few more moments passed in silence as they moved around the room, gathering supplies. Finally, I was given my first order.

"Edward, I want you over my knees," Mistress commanded, and I shifted quickly to comply, happy to do so. I loved it when she warmed my body up this way and I felt relieved that I would have this contact with her to help get me get even further into the right headspace. When I reached her where she sat in the straight-back chair, I carefully balanced myself over her legs. My Mistress was a small woman, and I was a tall man, so the balancing took some work but in the end, my ass was balanced over her lap and my erection was trapped between my stomach and her thighs. I felt her hands smooth up my bent body, one on my legs and one on my back. It was a gentle caress of affection and I relaxed into it, even knowing what was to come. The first smack was sharp and quick, bare hand on bare ass and the sound rang out in the still room. I bit back a moan, knowing that any sounds wouldn't be appreciated without permission, and certainly not during a warm-up. After the first spank, my Mistress's hands alternated across my ass and thighs, quick successions of slaps that were intermittently followed by soothing rubs of flesh. I could feel the heat building, both in my ass and in my trapped cock, and by the time my Mistress paused to switch swatting instruments, I was ready for so much more.

Still, I jumped a little at the feeling of unfamiliar fingers, thicker and longer than my Mistress's, running along the crack of my ass. My movement earned me a hard pinch and twist of my hot abused flesh, so when Master Carlisle's fingers returned, cool and wet with lube, I took a deep breath and forced myself still. He brushed his fingers firmly over my opening, spreading the lubricant, before entering me with one thick finger. As he began to add a second finger, I felt a swift swat of a leather paddle against my ass. The combined sensations had me biting back another moan.

"Do you like that, slave? Let us know how much you like it, my dirty boy," Mistress purred. I did like it, somewhat to my surprise, and I let out a whimper of pleasure. The sound quickly turned into a series of moans as Master Carlisle began fucking me with his fingers, twisting and rubbing as my Mistress paddled me with force. By the time he added a third finger, I had to force myself not to purposefully rub my erection against Mistress's thighs. And then suddenly his fingers were gone, only to be replaced by a large blunt plug, slowly and evenly applied until my body accepted the intrusion. I groaned at the invasion, partly in arousal and partly in discomfort. My Mistress used plugs on me often, but this one was a little larger than I was used to.

It occurred to me that I was being prepared, and I felt a momentary flash of fear intrude about the blissful fog that had started to descend over my mind. But when Mistress reached her hand between my legs and began to firmly stroke my testicles, all fear was forgotten in the wake of my sudden urge to climax. I bit down on my lip and forced myself to breathe, distracting myself from the feeling of the plug filling me and the magical hands upon me by counting to ten on each inhale and exhale.

A sudden sharp slap of fingers against my sack broke my concentration and I groaned out in pain.

"Oh no you don't. We're not nearly through with you. Go stand at the cross, face front." Mistress always knew when I was fighting off an early orgasm. She owned my body, completely.

I moved as quickly as possible off Mistress's lap, my movements a little awkward because of the plug in my ass. When I got to the St. Andrew's Cross, I backed up against it and waited. It was only moments before Master Carlisle's naked chest was in front of me. I drew in a deep breath as he grabbed a wrist and then stepped close, his chest against mine, the blond hair of his armpit tickling against my downturned face as he reached up to secure me to the cross. I'd never been this close to a man other than my own father, and obviously never in a situation such as this. The feel of his lean muscles pressed against mine was different, but good, and when he shifted to bind the other hand and his hard cock pressed against my bare hip through his pants, I was a little surprised at how much I enjoyed it. My own cock was standing tall from their combined ministrations, and I felt a sense of accomplishment that I had thus far pleased Master Carlisle enough that he was aroused. I spared a quick glance at my Mistress, who was watching at my side, and I could see by the flush on her skin that she was aroused as well. Whereas Master Carlisle's arousal made me feel proud at my submission, Mistress's arousal also made me feel a burst of lust to lace the pride.

When I was fully immobilized, he stepped back just enough to put space between our bodies. I felt my breath catch in my throat when his hand closed in a fist around my erection and pumped a few times until I was achingly hard and fighting not to surge my hips forward. I kept my eyes on my Mistress, who was staring at Master Carlisle's hand as he stroked me while she removed her skirt to reveal my favorite pair of her see-through panties, panties that I knew were split right down the middle to allow full access to her beautiful pussy.

I felt a squeeze on my cock, right under the head and Master Carlisle's voice broke through my fascination with Mistress' attire.

"Look at me, toy."

My eyes flew to his. He had a smug grin on his face, and his lips twitched as he squeezed me again and I gave a low moan.

"Your Mistress is a beautiful woman, isn't she?" He didn't wait for me to agree, though I most certainly did. "Too beautiful for someone like you, I think. I believe she deserves my attentions again, and you're going to watch very very closely while I show you how it's done."

I felt him moving something around the base of my cock and my balls, but I didn't look away from his face. His eyes briefly left mine to look down and I could feel a cock ring lock in place around me, squeezing the base of my erection. I immediately swelled further as the blood had no place to go.

When Master Carlisle was satisfied with his work, he looked back at me and wet his lips.

"Watch carefully, and when I'm finished, you can thank me for showing you how a real man satisfies a woman like Mistress Isabella." Then he pressed his lips briefly to mine. It was close-mouthed and chaste, but I didn't particularly like it. However, nothing could stop my excitement at getting to see my Mistress receive pleasure.

From my vantage point I could see them whispering to one another, but I couldn't hear what they said. It didn't matter—the view was good enough. Master Carlisle was slowly unlacing the top of her corset, each stroke of his fingers against her exposing her gorgeous creamy flesh, the flesh that I loved to worship. When he was finished unwrapping her she was left only in those sinful panties and her boots. I watched as she regally gave him her fingers to that he could escort her up onto a padded table, where she settled down onto her back.

Mistress shared a deep kiss with Master Carlisle as he towered over her, and for the first time, I was jealous. Certainly I didn't begrudge Mistress any pleasure she could receive whether it be by my hand or someone else's, but the intimacy of a kiss was another matter. Her kisses were my rewards, and never, in all of our years together had I ever seen her kiss another. I knew that she shared a history with Master Carlisle, but seeing it now in front of my face pulled at something vulnerable inside me.

Luckily it was over relatively quickly and Mistress pulled up her feet until her heels dug into the padding of the table and her knees parted wide. I had a perfect view of her spread pussy and I could see it puffy and glistening with her arousal. Master Carlisle dropped to his knees in front of her quickly, and began to touch her. Fingers first, and when she was worked up to a lovely flushed shade of pink all over, his mouth.

Mistress was leaning up on her elbows and my gaze kept searching for her face so I could see her enjoyment. Enjoying it she was; her breasts were flushed in that way they only got right before orgasm and her thighs had the slightest of trembles. I knew she was going to cum in the moment before it happened as I had been well-trained in reading her signs. I watched with happiness and lust as she fell into the abyss, her vocalizations muted but musical to my ears. And I couldn't help the touch of vindication I felt, knowing that I had in fact brought my Mistress to orgasm even more quickly many times before. Still, I had no intention of displeasing Master Carlisle by ever admitting that—Mistress knew and that was enough.

When she'd recovered from her orgasm, Mistress unfolded her body and leaned forward to stroke his head in thanks. They shared a look, then both turned to me, in almost perfect synchronicity with matching smirks. In that moment, I could see with perfect clarity how much my Mistress had learned from Master Carlisle during their time together. Master Carlisle approached me while Mistress moved to the hanging rack of implements on the wall. I lost sight of her when Master Carlisle stepped so close that I could once again feel his aroused cock. This time it was pressed up against mine. He leaned in close, his mouth so close to mine that I thought he might kiss me again, but instead he stopped when there was still a breath between us.

"Do you smell your Mistress on my mouth, little toy?"

I nodded, taking a deep breath and enjoying the tangy scent.

"Clean his lips off, Edward. Let me see that talented tongue of yours get every trace of me off," Mistress purred from where she had suddenly appeared beside us.

I hummed low in my throat and without the slightest delay, snaked out my tongue to touch Master Carlisle's face. I was careful to keep the wetness as controlled as possible as I licked and nibbled every trace of her arousal from around his mouth. Somewhere in the middle of my actions, I felt the firm grasp of Mistress' hand wrap around me, and then there was delicious movement. I could feel her pumping my cock with one hand and Master Carlisle's with the other, keeping us in contact with one another the whole time. Master Carlisle let out a loud moan, and then he was kissing me, nibbling back at my lips before his tongue invaded my mouth. I let him, didn't pull back, but it was only the feel of my Mistress beside me and the little hum of pleasure that she made that kept me motionless and accepting of the kiss.

Master Carlisle may have believed I was submitting to him, and I suppose I was, but it was incidental to the fact that my submission was ultimately to the desires of my Mistress.

In the next several minutes I found myself unbound and led to a mat on the floor. When I was once again on my knees, my Mistress dropped behind me and tied my wrists together behind my back with a length of rope. Then she moved to my side, a small leather flogger in her grip. I felt the first softly stinging lash of it against my cock, then more as Mistress kept up a steady string of whips against my chest, thighs, and crotch. As the front of my body went hot and red with the rush of blood, I felt her reach back with her free hand and press against the broad base of the plug that was still in my ass. It pressed up against good things inside me and my eyes rolled up in my head a bit.

Suddenly, all sensation stopped, and I opened my eyes to see Master Carlisle standing directly in front of me, naked.

"I believe you owe me thanks for showing you how to please your Mistress."

The head of his cock rubbed against my lips and I could feel the moisture leaking from the tip gather there, lubricating my mouth. Then he leaned away and my Mistress's voice was in my ear.

"Taste it and let Master Carlisle know how much you like it."

I immediately flicked out my tongue and gathered the moisture that had already begun to dry. It was a familiar salty tang, not even bordering on revolting as I'd feared it would be in the days leading up to tonight. Instead, it just tasted like sex and I could feel my abused cock throb as the ring around it tightened even further. My Mistress must have seen my reaction, because she gently traced the strings of the flogger over my straining erection before giving it one more smack. A jolt of pain laced pleasure rushed through me and my lips parted in a soft grunt.

"Look, Mistress Isabella, I think your boy wants more. Either that or he's teasing me with that open mouth, and I don't appreciate a tease." Master Carlisle's eyes narrowed into a glare as he looked me over and I wanted to shake my head in protest, but I didn't. I'd seen what he'd done to a sub he accused of teasing him before, and the thought of his cane in this moment was terrifying. I enjoyed pain for the point of pleasure; punishment was not anything I ever wanted to bring upon myself.

I heard my Mistress moving again, around to Master Carlisle's side. She reached down and tilted my face up, a smirk painting her lips with amusement as she cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me.

"Are you teasing Master Carlisle, pet? You may answer."

"No, Mistress, No, Sir, I'm not teasing," I promised as fervently as I could.

My Mistress glanced at Master Carlisle and shrugged. "He says he isn't teasing, and my pet knows not to lie to me."

Master Carlisle's smile was beautiful as it lit his face; there was no other way to describe it. He stepped closer again until he was practically touching me. My Mistress still had my face pointed up, so I found myself looking up the long line of his erection to see him turn that smile on my Mistress.

"Then it wouldn't be nice of me to tease your slut, either, now would it?" His eyes turned back to mine. "Open your mouth and take it if you want it so badly," he said lightly, though I could hear the steal hint of challenge underneath.

This was the moment I had feared as I considered whether I would be able to serve my Mistress in this way, the moment when I had to serve another man to his pleasure, but I found that I was ready. I was right to have trusted my Mistress to bring me to the point where I would do anything to make her happy and despite my earlier fears, I knew I would enjoy myself while I did so.

So I rose up slightly on my knees, careful to keep myself balanced, and took Master Carlisle inside my lips.

It was strange to have a real cock in my mouth, even though Mistress had fucked my mouth with a dildo plenty of times. I knew how this felt from the other side. The wet, the heat, the suction, and maybe because of that, I found myself more eager to please Master Carlisle than I anticipated I would be. I took him in as deeply as possible, relaxing my throat the way my Mistress liked, and when he slipped even deeper inside me a hot groan tore from his throat.

I spared a thought for Mistress, hoping that she was enjoying this as much as Master Carlisle, but then his hands were in my hair, gripping tightly as he maneuvered me just where he wanted me and I let everything go but the need to please. My mind cleared and I concentrated on timing my breaths so that I was able to take each thrust of his cock down my throat without gagging. I could vaguely hear the sounds of Master Carlisle's pleasure as he fucked my mouth, but I was deep now, deep in the space where my thoughts were slow and focused only on submitting to my best ability. Because of this, I wasn't sure how much time passed as I concentrated only on pleasing. I was surprised, though, when I felt Master Carlisle tensing as he approached his climax. I waited for him to tell me to stop, to pull me away so that he could fuck me in a different way, but instead he let his pleasure build until he was tight and hot and thrusting hard.

"I'm going to enjoy being the first man to cum down that beautiful throat, Edward," he panted, his voice raspy with effort.

"Take it all, my pet. Don't you dare spill a drop," Mistress commanded, and I could hear the thick edge of her arousal.

I had no intention of messing up now. Every protesting part of my brain was quiet and I simply allowed Master Carlisle to use me as he saw fit until a long, drawn out groan signaled his orgasm. I took a deep breath just in time, relaxing my throat as he pushed as far inside me as he could while he pulsed and came. His hips thrust once, then twice as he emptied into me and he was so far in that I honestly couldn't taste anything though I certainly felt the thick cum as I swallowed around him.

When he was finished, he slowly slid from between my lips. I did my best to make sure his wilting cock was clean, knowing that Mistress would be very disappointed if I left any mess. I couldn't really think, wasn't ready to consider what I'd just done. My body was still on fire, a livewire of nerve endings from all of the stimulation, the sights and sounds, the pleasure that built as I served my Mistress. As soon as I was able, I stole a quick glance at her, and was met with the sight of her hot, flushed body, still practically nude. Her beautiful breasts were heaving, nipples hard and enticing, and I could see how tense her body was. Her hand was slowly tracing over her firm but slightly rounded stomach, a sensual track of fingers over skin I knew to be soft and silky smooth.

Everything in me wanted to go to her, wanted to make her body sing until it crested. But I stayed on my knees, waiting for her next command.

It wasn't her command that came though.

"Stand up." I believe your Mistress wants a bigger show from her dirty boy." Master Carlisle's voice came from behind, startling me a little because I hadn't even noticed him moving.

I carefully made my way to my feet, using the muscles I'd built over the years to keep my balance with my hands tied so tightly behind me. When I was up, Master Carlisle repositioned me so that I was standing in front of Mistress.

"My pet is such a good boy, don't you agree? I think he deserves a special reward." She stayed down on the mat, and her eyes were locked with mine even though it was Master Carlisle she was addressing.

I heard him hum his agreement from behind me, and I felt so happy to have pleased them both. Master Carlisle stepped close again and gripped my erection in his hand. Somehow, he'd managed to get some lube in the time I'd been distracted by Mistress and his hand was slick as he stroked me. His free hand tugged slightly at the plug inside me, pulling it out, and I felt another dab of lubricant being applied to my opening. Then there was the push of his fingers, three or maybe even four as he filled the space that the plug had left behind. I whimpered and couldn't help thrusting, not sure if I was more eager to get closer to his hand at my front or at my back.

Mistress leaned back on her knees slightly, opening her stance as she slipped one hand into the slit of her panties. I could see it teasing at her opening and then moving up to center on her clit as the other hand began to tug and twist at the piercing in her nipple.

"Fuck yourself on my hands, boy," Master Carlisle growled, and between his order and the sight of my Mistress I was worked into a frenzy. Every touch, every sensation, every step I'd pushed myself to take had pulled me closer to my own orgasm and it wasn't long before I was on the edge. Master Carlisle fisted me perfectly as I thrust my hips back and forth, not bothering to try to suppress my moans as his fingers pistoned in and out of my ass, hitting just the right spot.

I was lost in the sensations, working myself on Master Carlisle as I concentrated on the sight of Mistress bringing herself to her peak as she watched. Every doubt I had died at the sight of her lust and I found myself having to hold back as best I could.

Finally, Mistress addressed me.

"Edward, when Master Carlisle gives you permission, you may cum on my tits. Would you like that, pet?" Her voice was a breathy purr and I moaned and nodded my head in eager response. It was so rare that she let me do this, and I was honored and so proud that I was so obviously making her happy enough to be rewarded like this.

I wanted to cum so badly. I could feel it heavy in my sack, waiting to erupt. I was grateful for the firm grip of the cock ring in that moment, knowing that it was giving me the edge I needed to hold out for permission. Especially as I watched Mistress start to pant and writhe against her hands, hands that were making shorter and faster motions as she came closer and closer to coming. Suddenly I felt Master Carlisle pull his fingers from my ass and wrap his arm around my chest, pulling me even closer and anchoring my back to his chest. Before I knew what was happening, his mouth was on my neck and he was biting down, firmly enough to hurt but not fiercely enough to break skin. I could hear the keening whine that was coming from my throat, but I couldn't stop it, the sensations too strong, too wild to be contained.

And that's when my Mistress came. Her mouth opened in a silent scream and her eyes fluttered as she peaked. She was so utterly beautiful, so absolutely mesmerizing.

"Cum now," Master Carlisle growled and I had no choice but to obey, no will to resist even if I had wanted to. His slick hand squeezed my cock with just the right pressure and all of the control I'd been exerting over my body fled me. I grunted once, then silenced myself as the ecstasy rolled through me, a pleasure that was infinitely heightened by the sight of the thick jets of my cum landing on Mistress' flushed creamy breasts. Master Carlisle aimed me perfectly, every drop hitting her body under me and when I was finally finished with one of the most satisfying orgasms of my life, his hand fell away.

His body supported mine for a moment as I shook in the aftermath, not able to take my eyes away from Mistress and the look of pure satisfaction on her face. Finally, he pulled away and began to unbind my wrists, rubbing to increase my circulation as he did so. Next came the cock ring, and soon I was unencumbered.

"I think you have a mess to clean up," he said quietly as he picked up the discarded rope and toys. I dropped to my knees, eyes never having left Mistress, and I moved immediately to her. I was glowing in the aftermath of my reward and I eagerly used my tongue to clean her chest and stomach of every drop I could find. Eventually she lifted a hand to sift through my hair, a gentle stroke that matched the languid licks of my tongue on her flesh.

I heard the door of the playroom shut, and somewhere in my mind I realized Master Carlisle had left us alone to come down together. But I didn't dwell on the thought, having no room for anything but my Mistress in my head.

**_US~US~US~US~_**

We went to bed that night as we usually did, my collar still firmly in place but with permission to hold Mistress and cuddle her as I saw fit. It was the time of day when she allowed me the most freedom, when I was able to show her how devoted I was to her even when she wasn't dominating me. I knew she enjoyed sleeping wrapped completely in my arms, so I curled my body around hers and gave her my arm for a pillow.

I was exhausted. The night had been both mentally and physically demanding, not to mention the days of anticipation and fear leading up to it. I just wanted to hold Mistress, smell the clean scent of her hair and feel her soft and pliant against me. I drifted in that place that is almost sleep, not wanting to actually fall deeper until she'd turned off the light, but not able to resist the heavy drowsiness that rode my limbs.

Mistress shifted in my arms until she was half-facing me, and I forced my eyes open, wanting to be ready to get her whatever she might need, even if it was only my attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked, a slight wrinkle around her mouth showing her worry.

I smiled and nodded, letting my finger run a light path over her bare stomach. "I'm wonderful."

"I want you to know that we don't have to do it again if you don't want to. I appreciate the gift you gave me tonight, but I don't need that to be happy with you, with your submission, Edward."

I leaned forward and nuzzled my face into her neck, giving her a soft kiss.

"I'll do anything to make you happy, Mistress."

She sighed with contentment, wrapping her arms around me and seeking out my lips with hers. This kiss was deep and long, a slow honeyed slide of lips and tongues that was more about connection and intimacy than lust. I sank into it, trying to show her everything I felt for her in that blessed touch of mouth to mouth, and feeling her answer my devotion in turn. Eventually we pulled away, and settled back into a comfortable position.

"You do make me happy, Edward. More than you can ever imagine."

That night, I went to sleep once again secure in my knowledge that I'd found my place in the world, that I'd found the woman meant for me.

-End

A/N: Thank you to the judges of the contest, who voted me a winner! Thanks for hosting and liking.


End file.
